Don't call me Kitten!
by Cheshire's Riddles
Summary: What would have happened if Ichigo never became a mew? What if she never like the tree-hugger? Would she have met Kisshu? Would anything be the same? This is a birthday fic for Kisshuismylife. Love you girl and Happy Birthday!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people everywhere, and welcome to my new story.**

**I would just like to say Happy Birthday, Kisshuismylife.**

**I hope you enjoy this story the most**

**-0o0-**

Ichigo was walking with her friends, Moe and Miwa through the park. They had nowhere to be and decided to just hang out since there was nothing else they really wanted to do on this lovely Sunday afternoon. They had originally thought about going to see a movie but all three of them were broke and did not have that option. They sat down on the top of a large grassy hill where they always sat when coming to the park and watched all the people come and go. They saw all sorts of parents holding hands with their child while they walked towards the playground. Mothers would go sit on a bench as the kid ran off to play. More likely than not, another mother would come by and the two mothers would talk with each other while somehow managing to keep an eye on their kid running around in the mass of other kids. The fathers would take their children to the field and pass a baseball or a soccer ball back and forth, and then one would have to run and get it if it was missed.

"Hey, Ichigo," Moe said after a while. Ichigo turned to her with a drowsy look on her face. This calm atmosphere and the sun shining down on her were making her sleepy, not that she wasn't always tiered. She could have curled up right there and taken a nice little cat nap. "Have you noticed the new kid, yet?" Moe was a gossip girl, while Miwa was the smarter one, leaving Ichigo as the somewhat lazy forgetful one. Ichigo didn't mind this though. She knew who she was and wouldn't change it. Ichigo shock her head at her friends comment. She had heard of him but she didn't really care for the perfect person they made him out to be.

"Oh, Moe, he is not that grand." Miwa said, rolling her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Moe yelled back. Ichigo's friends acted so much like sisters; Ichigo sometimes thought that they were separated at birth. "His name is Aoyama Masaya. He is really good looking and he is really smart too. He has the brain and the brawn. Oh, and have you seen him in kendo? He beat the club president on their first match, not to mention holding his own against the club adviser. He must be a natural with a real sword, can you imagine it? He is like the perfect knight, but he would not look good in white. I think he would be a blue knight." Moe's eyes were lighting up like stars. The other girls didn't really care about gossiping over boys but they were happy for Moe.

"I'm kind a thirsty. Do you guys want anything?" Ichigo asked, standing up. She was only half thinking of getting something to drink. What she really wanted to do was get away from Moe before she went into full fan girl mode. It wasn't unlikely that she would, and if she did it would take a while before Miwa would be about to get her to calm down.

"I'm good." Moe and Miwa said in synch. Ichigo smiled at the unplanned reaction and the three girls laughed before Ichigo started walking down the hill. She started to think about the new kid, this Aoyama-kun. She wondered if they could be friends. She wouldn't mind just being friends with him. If he was as good with a sword or a buken as Moe said he was, he could be really nice protection, not that Ichigo wanted to use him for it. But then again if he was a perfect as Moe said he was, then most of the girls of school would have already noticed and he would have so many fan girls that Ichigo would never be able to get close enough to talk to him. A couple walked by her, holding hands and smiling. Ichigo wanted a boyfriend and her friends were helping but it wasn't going so well. None of the boys at school really took interest in her, there were plenty of other girls at school who were a lot prettier then Ichigo was. True she had a few guy friends that she could talk to but these relationships were nothing more than mutual.

"I will probably have to find a guy from another world to like me and get a chance at a boyfriend." Ichigo thought to herself. It made Ichigo laugh at how ridicules the idea was. Scientist had yet to find any sigh of alien life. And as far as Ichigo was concerned there was no such thing as aliens. She walked up to the food stall and got a bottle of water. She drank half of it quickly calming her thirst before she started walking back to her friends. She hadn't even taken three steps when she heard many screams of terror and soon many people came running at her. There were so many people she had to dive into a bush to get out of the way. She slowly made her way back to where everyone was fleeing from, staying off the path until it was clear. She was scared at what she found. It was a monster, and it was coming right at her. It looked like a cross between a dragon and a rat with a big blue gem on its forehead. She wanted to run away like the other people had done but something caught her attention. In the path of the beast was a small black kitten. It was arching its back and hissing at the rat dragon, however, the beast didn't seem to notice it.

"Move little cat." Ichigo hissed, but the cat just stayed clawing the air in front of the beast. "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty. Come on be a good little cat." Ichigo tried to get the cat to move but it didn't work, and what was worse was that the beast had seen the small feline and seemed to have a grudge. It raised a sharp claw and right as it swooped it down in the attack, Ichigo ran out, grabbed the cat, and then rolled to the other side of the path. However, it was not without injury. In the roll, Ichigo had twisted her ankle, not to mention the claws of the beast had scrapped her back. Her shirt was ripped and her back was sore, but thankfully there was no blood. The cat on the other hand was perfectly fine and was even nuzzling its check against Ichigo's chest. Ichigo wondered if it even realized what sort of danger it had been it. The rat dragon looked down at its claw and saw the lack of blood on them as a problem. It turned to where Ichigo was trying to get the cat to scamper off. The cat, to Ichigo's unhappy displeasure, had other intentions. It seemed to have taken a liking to the savior of its live. The two beings didn't see the beast raising its paw intent to get rid of its target once and for all.

"Freeze!" A voice called behind Ichigo. She turned sharply, not recognizing the male voice. She first saw the monster behind her was frozen with its claw swinging down. Ichigo watched and waited for the attack, but the beast didn't even blink. It was completely still. "It's not going to move, if that's what you're thinking. At least not until I tell it to." Ichigo followed the voice and found a boy sitting in mid air with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked like no boy Ichigo had ever seen before. He had the brightest eyes she had ever imagined; they almost looked gold in the light. Ichigo then noticed that the sun was behind him and realized that the boy's eyes were actually gold. He had green hair with two little ponytails wrapped in red ribbon hanging on either side of his face, right in front of large elf like ears. Ichigo was memorized by his appearance and could not look away, not that she wanted to. The gold eyes stared back at her with very little emotion in them. "You are quite amazing. You risked your life for that little kitten, when so many others ran in fear. Why did you?" She didn't know herself why she had done it; it was more of an instinct to save the little cat. Ichigo opened her mouth to speck but was stopped by another noise.

"Kisshu!" Someone screamed, as they came running at them.

"Excuse me," the boy, Ichigo guessed was named Kisshu said as he turned, still in mid air to look at the new comer. Ichigo turned and was confused to see to a girl roughly her own age. She was wearing a short yellow dress with her long blond hair flowing down her back. The strangest thing about her was that she had bunny ears sticking out of her head and a cat like tail with a red ribbon and bell near the tip. She looked like some sort of cosplayer who didn't know whether to be a bunny or at cat, so choose to be both. "Ah, why if it isn't the little crossbreed coming to the rescue. It is so nice to see you again." The sarcasm in Kisshu's voice made Ichigo want to laugh but she didn't think that would have been very nice, or the right thing to do in this situation. The girl ran over to Ichigo and blocked her from Kisshu's view.

"What are you doing, Kisshu? You better not have hurt this girl in any way!" She yelled angrily. Kisshu stood, but remained in the air.

"I am hurt that you would think so low of me. I have done nothing to Koneko-chan." Kisshu said, placing a hand over his chest as if the statement actually hurt him. He then gave Ichigo a wink before snapping his fingers. Instantly the rat dragon unfroze. The girl quickly pushed Ichigo out of the way, knocking both of them to the ground. The hybrid girl stood up first, pulling up Ichigo after.

"That was not fair, Kisshu!" She complained as she materialized a weird looking staff. It had what looked like a strawberry or an upside down heat on the top surrounded by three bunny heads. "I'm going to destroy this thing, and them I'm going to make you regret targeting Earth." She shouted drawing the monster away from Ichigo. It was really weird to see this girl fight this huge monster by herself, but Ichigo had no powers so she didn't know what she could do to help. She then began to spin the rod faster and faster. She then threw the baton at the beast calling out, "RIBBON LOVEBERRY CHECK!" Soon the beast started to glow brightly, and when the light subsided the beast was reduced to a rat and a small blue octopus looking thing. "Usha!" The heroine called out as a little thing came flying out. It looked like a bunny wearing a strawberry costume. Ichigo was now getting weirded out by this girl. "Now, Kisshu, it's your turn. This is going to end today."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I will not be dying today, Mew Berry. Maybe you can kill me next time." He said before disappearing into a ripple of air, but only to reappear inches from Ichigo's face. He took no hesitation in bridging the distance and kissing the girl in front of him. The kiss wasn't long, only lasting a few seconds. "Good-bye, my Koneko-chan." That is when Kisshu really did leave the two girls alone. Ichigo just stood there, her hands over her mouth in shock. The yellow bunny, cat girl transformed into a normal girl in a yellow maid uniform, and ran over to Ichigo.

"Are you okay?" She asked almost as stunned as Ichigo was. "I should have known Kisshu would do something like that. Well okay I would have never guessed that he would kiss you but still. He is just a big tease, just try to forget it ever happened." She then pulled out a piece of scrap paper from a waitress booklet and a pencil from her pocket and wrote something down before ripping it off and giving it to Ichigo. "My name is Berry by the way, and I want you to call me if Kisshu ever comes to bother you again. I haven't seen him acting like he did with you, so I want to make sure you will be okay. I would love to stay and chat with you, but I have to go back to work before my jerk of a boss deducts money from my already low paycheck. Nice meeting you." She then ran off the way she came. Ichigo thought the whole situation was too weird to believe. She had just met an alien boy, saw him battle a bunny, cat girl, and then he took her first kiss. She was kissed by some alien boy, who didn't look all that bad, he was actually really handsome. Maybe she should have given Berry her number as well, but just shrugged it off. She turned to walk home when she felt something push against her leg, looking down she saw the cat she has saved.

"Do you want to come home with me?" She asked crouching down. The cat only mewed a short reply and Ichigo smiled as she picked it up. The cat nuzzled its cheek into Ichigo's chest again and Ichigo smiled. She had always wanted a pet, she wondered if her parents would let her keep it. She then continued home, only stopping a moment to though the strange girl's number in the trash as she past.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day in school, Ichigo didn't tell her friends about Berry, or Kisshu, and definitely not his good bye gift. She didn't get away free for not contacting her friends after that monster's attack shut the park down. That day, the three girls had decided to eat lunch on the room instead of in the cafeteria. Sometimes the café was just too crowded and it was a nice day so it was a good place to sit and eat. "So, Ichigo, I was wondering if you wanted to come with Miwa and me to a party my brother is throwing. We aren't really invited but that doesn't mean that we can't go." Moe laughed. Her brother was a college student and their parents had to take a business trip and would be away for the rest of the month. "It's this Friday, please, Ichigo. You have to come; I promise that it will be fun." Ichigo agreed to go but that didn't mean that she really wanted to do. Moe had a nice looking brother but his friends were questionable. Not to mention if she didn't she would have to give some sort of excuse as to why she didn't want to, and that would just lead to more trouble than it was worth. "Oh, I can't wait. I have seen one of his new friends; I swear he rivals Aoyama-kun in beauty." Ichigo rolled her eyes at her friend with a small smile on her face. She didn't know when Moe became boy-crazy but it was sometimes funny to watch her when she got going and sometimes it was just annoying. And at this moment in time, it was just a tad bit more annoying.

"I'll be right back. I just need to use the restroom." Ichigo said getting up.

"Okay, but come back this time or I will start to think you are avoiding us." Miwa laughed, soon followed by the other two.

"I would never do that, so you don't need to worry." Ichigo said with a smile before walking towards the girl's room. She didn't really have to go to the bathroom, and she wasn't going to abandon her friends, she just knew that once Moe got started talking on boys, she wouldn't stop. Ichigo only wanted to think of a boy that was not of this Earth. He hadn't left her mind since he had pressed his lips onto her own. She wasn't going to say she loved him, or even had a crush on him, she had just met him. He interest her though, he had taken her first kiss and disappeared into thin air, who wouldn't be interested by a person from another world. She was just turning the corner on the hall way when she walked into a running body, and she was knocked down by their force.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." A male voice said. When she looked into face of the person she bumped into, she instantly recognized him as the school's heart throb, Aoyama Masaya. Ichigo took the hand that was offered and was pulled to her feet. Moe was right when she said he was strong, he had basically pulled her up on his only his own strength. Ichigo brushed off her skirt and smiled. She hadn't hurt herself so everything was okay.

"That's fine. No harm no foul. Besides, it's not like you could see through walls. Well, you were in a hurry so I'll let you go. It was nice bumping into you." Ichigo laughed, and he smiled in return.

"I'm Masaya, by the way, Aoyama Masaya." He held out his hand to shack, which Ichigo took and gave a polite nod.

"I know. Everyone knows who you are." Ichigo said with a smile. She couldn't wait to go back and tell Moe and Miwa about her experience, not that she was going to go fan-girl over him now. She just wanted to see her friends' reactions to it. This guy seemed really nice; she could see now why he had all the girls obsessed with him. It was nice to see a guy with many fan-girls who didn't let it go to his head. Her mind flashed back to Kisshu and his kiss. He seemed to know what he was doing when he kissed her, not that a short kiss like the one he had given her needed prior experience. Ichigo began to wonder if he had fan-girls that adored him on his home planet. He was handsome enough to have the whole planet love him. It made Ichigo wonder if he was teasing her like Berry had said.

"And you are?" He asked, dragging her from her thoughts of Kisshu. Ichigo now felt a little stupid. She had started to zone out while she was talking to someone else.

"Oh, yeah, I'm sorry. I'm…" Ichigo was then surprised into silence.

"Where did he go? I swear I saw him run this way." Masaya's eyes grew wide as he knew who the voices were and who they were looking for.

"I guess it really is your time to go now." Ichigo whispered as quietly as she could. "I'll tell them you went back to the dojo." She then walked away and did exactly what she said she would. When she made her way back up to the roof she was given a questionable look from her friends.

"What took you so long to pee?" Miwa asked. Ichigo smirked as she sat down. She wanted to laugh but felt if she laughed now it would kill the actual humor of the situation.

"I ran into someone. Well, actually he ran into me. We talked a little before he had to go. Sorry, I hope you didn't think I was abandoning you." Moe's eyes started to sparkle at the words her friend had just said.

"He? He ran into you? Who was it?!" She asked excitedly. She was bouncing in her seat with anticipation. Ichigo debated not telling her, but knew how mean that would be for her exited friend. And she probably wouldn't be able to get away with it anyway.

"It was only the new guy, Aoyama Masaya. And simply because I know you will ask, we just introduced ourselves. He had to go before those fan-girls found him." Ichigo said shrugging her shoulders.

"Aww, you know he would have asked you on a date if you were able to talk longer. All he had to do was know your name and he is going to fall head over heels in love with you." Ichigo's eyes widened and she hit her forehead with the butt of her hand. She hadn't been able to tell him her name.

"Moe, that doesn't make any sense." Miwa said gathering up the bentos and throwing out the trash. "And by the looks of it, Ichigo didn't even tell him her name. But anyway, we better go before lunch is over." The three girls then when downstairs to their classroom, took their seats, and waited for the end of the day. Ichigo was glad she did not have any class with Aoyama-kun. That would have just been too embarrassing. Ichigo didn't want to go home today because her parents had gone on another vacation. They weren't even there when Ichigo had gotten home yesterday. However, the day ended too soon and Ichigo had to leave the school. Ichigo and her friends walked to the front of the school to get their shoes, but they were blocked by thousands of girls, all surrounding Aoyama-kun. He managed to push his way through them towards Ichigo who was putting on her sneakers.

"Hey, I want to thank you again for helping me at lunch. Thing is, I never got your name." He smiled and all the girls in the room looked at Ichigo, trying to figure out what she had done for him to thank her.

"Yeah, I guess you didn't. My name is…" Ichigo paused and then laughed. She held out her hand. "Ichigo Momomiya. And about lunch, you're welcome, although, I would have helped anyone in your situation." All eyes in the room, guys and girls alike, were looking at the two of them. It was as if the king had just asked the town's fool to be his queen in front of everyone.

"Well, Momomiya-san, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me Friday night to a special nocturnal animal event at the zoo, as a thank you for what you did." Ichigo, as well as half the other girls in the room gasped in surprise. The other half were content with staring daggers at Ichigo.

"_If only looks could kill."_ Ichigo thought looking around nervously. She hoped none of the girls would were brave enough to actually do anything to her. "Well, I would love to go, but you see I have already agreed to…" She started, pointing back to Moe and Miwa. Moe instantly got the hint for help and rushed to her friend's aid, but not in the way Ichigo would have hoped or wanted.

"Of course she'll go. She did promise to go with me to a party but we can always go to a party together some other time." Moe said, lightly pulling on Ichigo's arm. Masaya smiled wide.

"That's great! How about I walk you home today? Will that be okay with you?" Ichigo was too shocked to say anything. She knew she couldn't say no, not here where everyone was watching and not after her friends just agreed that she would go out on a date with him. Ichigo only nodded and let herself be walked home by this guys she had just met. They talked as they walked but it was nothing memorable, Ichigo couldn't remember anything they had said when they got to her home. After he had left and when Ichigo was up in her room, she just wanted to curl up in a ball on her bed and fall asleep. So much had happened today, she was starting to feel dizzy from it all. Too bad it was too early to sleep and the light from her open window was glaring right on her.

"Who was he, Koneko-chan?" A voice said from outside. She recognized the person's voice even before she recognized what he said.

"Just some kid from school who wanted to walk me home." She answered, walked out to her balcony, and trying to find the strange alien boy. She saw him sitting on a branch of the tree outside her window. Kisshu floated off the tree and sat on the railing.

"It didn't look like you liked him all that much, at least not to me." He said and Ichigo sighed. If he had noticed that she didn't want to be with him, why couldn't anyone else see it?

"I just met him today. He is a nice guy and all, very kind and he isn't all that bad to look at but…" She trailed off. She couldn't find anything bad to say about him. Ichigo did notice a little flash of anger through Kisshu's eyes but she couldn't explain why. "He's the school's idol, and all the girls love him but…" Ichigo tried to explain, but was again lost for words. "I don't know. I just don't want to faun over him like the others are doing. Maybe that's why he wanted to go out on a date with me."

"And you told him no?" Kisshu asked but it sounded more like an order than a question. She didn't answer him, not knowing how to explain. "Question: why did you say yes if you don't like him?" Kisshu growled. Ichigo took a step away from him in fear.

"I didn't! Well, I didn't want to. I was trying to tell him I didn't want to go but one of my friends jumped in and said I would go with him. He was so happy after I had technically agreed to him, I just couldn't reject him. I would have felt terrible." Ichigo explained. Kisshu seemed to calm down a little, but not much. He was still obviously mad at this new information. "Hey, Kisshu," Ichigo started but didn't know what to say to calm him down. The two looked at each other, un-sure of the other's thoughts. Ichigo was just about to speak when her new cat jumped up on the railing and made itself heard. It moved over to Kisshu and rubbed the side of its head on his leg, purring softly.

"You're the cat from yesterday, aren't you? I actually have to thank you. If it weren't for you I never would have met my Koneko-chan." Ichigo remember then that she had never told him her name, not that she was really given a chance to, but she still felt stupid for not doing it. Would she ever learn to tell guys her name when they meet?

"My name is Ichigo, actually." She said rubbing the back of the cat.

"Well, I'm Kisshu. But you already know that, Koneko-chan." He smiled and Ichigo rolled her eyes. She didn't really care for being called a kitten but it was better than being called a toy or something else like derogatory like that. "Hey, Koneko-chan, can I come back and see you tomorrow too?" He kept his eyes on the cat. Ichigo wanted to laugh at the question, but she knew Kisshu was seriously asking to see her again. She picked up the cat, but as she did so her hand brushed Kisshu's and she almost felt like an electric shot went through her whole body, making her jump back in surprise. She still felt it even thought there was about a foot of space in between her and Kisshu now. Kisshu floated off the railing, a frown on his face, and his ears hanging a little.

"Are you leaving already?" Ichigo asked. "Then I guess I will see you tomorrow Kisshu." Kisshu looked at her and instantly brightened up. He smiled wide as he looked at her. He rushed back down and kissed Ichigo quickly. It was almost like the first kiss he had given her but she thought she detected something else there too. She couldn't put her finger on it but it was there, and it was probably going to annoy her until she figured it out.

"Good-bye my lovely Koneko-chan." Kisshu said as he disappeared into a ripple of air. Ichigo smiled as she walked back into her house. Maybe today hadn't been all that bad.


	3. Chapter 3

"Thank you for walking me home, Aoyama-kun. I had a nice night." Ichigo smiled and waved as she walked into her house. She watched him leave her street before ran to her bedroom. She actually did not have a 'nice' time. It wasn't really bad but she did not have a good time. The whole time Aoyama was only talking about the animals. It was informative, but you would think that on a date you would want to get to know the person you are with. She guessed no one had ever told Aoyama that. Ichigo loved animals as much as the next person, maybe even more then the next person, but all she knew about her date was the rumors she had heard around school. She wished she had gone to the party with Moe and Miwa. She didn't want to find some random guy at the party, especially not a college level guy, but at least she would be with her two best friends. Ichigo wished her mom was here, she knew she would come up and ask all about the date. However, her parents weren't due back home from their vacation until Wednesday, and who knew how long they would stay before they left again. Ichigo hated being alone and there was nothing worse than coming home to a dark house after a not so fruitful date. Ichigo flopped down on her bed. She felt like crying and wanted to sleep and have this fail of a Friday night go by faster, but Ichigo wasn't tired and couldn't get herself to sleep and she didn't to cry when no one was with her. She got off her bed with a huff and walked out onto her balcony. She stared up at the stars and sighed deeply. The cool night air was relaxing but it made her feel almost more alone then she already was. Ichigo let her mind wonder to what she could have done to make the date better but it came up with nothing. She wasn't asking for much in a guy, was she? Just a kind, funny guy, who would listen to her as much as talk to her.

"Hello, Koneko-chan." A voice called. The person who owned that voice was not visible but Ichigo knew who it was.

"Hello Kisshu, how many times do I have to tell you? My name is Ichigo, not kitten." Ichigo sighed. She felt somewhat happy to have him here, but that Berry was right when she called him a tease. Over the time of this week, he managed to come over every day actually, he had stolen many a kiss from her; not that Ichigo objected or push Kisshu away every time he did, she just didn't kiss him back. The little kitten Ichigo had brought home also heard the teenage alien's voice and jumped onto the railing of the balcony and mewed for his friend. The cat always enjoyed Kisshu's company and Ichigo couldn't truthfully say that she didn't. Kisshu soon appeared, picked up the little cat and started petting it while he sat in mid air. A few times Ichigo wondered if Kisshu would take her flying with him, but refused to ask. She didn't want to find herself falling if he happened to let go. Maybe there was something like pixy dust he could give her and she could fly, but she doubted it.

"Koneko-chan, have you given little neko here a name yet?" Kisshu asked, ignoring her statement. Ichigo wondered if he was ever going to call her by her name. She smiled lightly as Kisshu floated closer so she could pet her cat as well. The cat purred lightly and snuggled close to Kisshu, closing its eyes as if it was going to fall asleep.

"Actually, I have just been calling him 'Little Neko'" Ichigo explained. She wasn't that good at coming up with names and Kisshu already called him Little Neko when he came over. Besides the cat seemed to like it, and responded to it so the name just stuck.

"Great! Now I have Little Neko and my Koneko-chan all in one place." Kisshu said, placing a quick kiss on Ichigo's cheek. Ichigo turned away to hide a blush. Ichigo thought back to any fan-girls Kisshu might have had. Did he kiss them as openly as he did her? What would they do to her if they found out she was getting all his attention? They would probably be the same way Aoyama's fan-girls were treating her. School had been terrible for the past week. She kept getting nasty notes everywhere but she tried her best to ignore them.

"I'm not yours and I'm not Koneko-chan. My name is Ichigo. I would understand if you called my strawberry, but…" Ichigo stopped talking. Kisshu was looking at LN, or to more accurately say, he was looking past LN at the ground despondently. Kisshu was like a ball of energy. If he was at all sad, something was wrong. He was perfectly fine just a few seconds ago, what had changed? Was it something she had said? She told him a lot that she didn't care for his little nickname. Was it finally registering? Ichigo really hoped that this wouldn't harm their friendship. She liked him, maybe to the same extent that he showed for her. "Kisshu? You okay?" Ichigo asked. He looked up at her and forced a smile on his face. Ichigo could easily see through it but for some reason she knew she wouldn't be able to get the reason for it. It made Ichigo's heart hurt that he was upset and there was nothing she could do to fix it. Maybe if she kissed him he would smile, but did she really want to kiss him and mess with his emotions. That might be worse then what was actually wrong.

"Hey, I never asked. How was your date with that guy? What was his name again?" Kisshu asked. Ichigo knew he didn't want to talk about her date. For the past week, whenever the date came up, he would always change the topic as soon as possible. Ichigo didn't want to talk about it anyway. She had not wanted to go on it in the first place and it had not been great.

"His name is Aoyama Mayasa. And to put it bluntly, I couldn't wait for the night to end." Ichigo noticed the quick happy expression appear on his face but it didn't last long. He didn't want to look happy her date was a bust Ichigo guessed. "I mean he is a nice guy, but he didn't let me talk at all. And he kept going on and on about all the animals and how humans were killing our home. He is such a tree-hugger." Ichigo sighed. She was quite sure that if the girls at school knew what he was like, they wouldn't like him as much as they did now. But then again, some girls just liked to drool over him and didn't care what he said. She felt bad for Aoyama if he ever went out with those kinds of girls. For the second time that night, Kisshu's possible fan-girls came into Ichigo's mind. Did they think of Kisshu as the gorgeous man he was or did they see the kind, funny guy he could be. He was always there when she needed him to be, and he always said the right thing to make her feel better.

"So he is no longer your boyfriend." Kisshu put little Neko down, much to the cat's displeasure, and looked up at the stars. He landed on Ichigo's balcony and leaned against the railing like any normal human would do when stargazing. Ichigo wanted to follow his gaze, hoping he was looking at his planet and she could see from Earth, but all she saw were hundreds of small glowing dots. Was his home really that far away that she couldn't see it or was it just that small? Was he even looking at his planet from here?

"He was never my boyfriend in the first place, Kisshu. He just took me out on a date because I helped him get away from some fan-girls. He was thanking me for what I did. I guess he was just glad to see a girl not fawning over him." Ichigo phone started ringing and she ran to get it. It was her two friends calling to find out about her date. She tried to tell them she couldn't talk right now, she wanted to talk with Kisshu some more but he had different plans. He brought Little Neko inside her room, put him on her pillow, and then walked over to her desk and wrote a little note. He gave her a quick wave good-bye before he teleported off. Ichigo waited a few minutes before she went over to read the note. His handwriting was neat and very easy to read.

_Ichigo, could I be your boyfriend?_

The statement was so shocking, Ichigo dropped the phone. She had thought of it a few times. Kisshu was a great guy, even if he wasn't from Earth. That's when she realized what she had said wrong earlier. _"I'm not yours."_ That strange girl, Berry, was right when she said Kisshu was a tease but he was much more than that. Kisshu was a foreigner to Earth, who was to say that the way he acted was not how they acted on his planet. Kisshu probably didn't know how to act human and get a person to like you, so he did it the way he would on his own planet. Ichigo felt terrible now because she now knew that Kisshu loved her. She then remembered her friends were still on the phone, and she jumped to pick it up.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Ichigo said quickly. Her friends had her on speaker so she could hear both of them laughing, as well as a bit of the party still going on downstairs. She wondered how long it would go on, and if she still had time to go over and party with her friends. She probably did, but she thought against asking knowing she would have to walk there by herself, in the dark. If Kisshu was still with her, she wouldn't have minded, but then again, if Kisshu was with her she wouldn't want to go to her friend's house.

"So what was that all about? Is Aoyama still there with you?" Moe asked almost giddy. "Did he kiss you? Did you hold hand the whole night? Tell me, tell me, tell me! You have to tell me everything!"

"He is not here; he left me at my door a while ago. And no, he did not kiss me, and we did not hold hands." Ichigo rolled her eyes. Her friends were so predictable, at least Moe was. She was wondering how long Moe had waited to learn all the details of the date, probably since she had said Ichigo was going.

"Ichigo, I'm going to go out on a limb here and guess that the date didn't go like you wanted." Miwa said. She didn't even know how right she was. Ichigo flopped down on her bed, and then rolled over to pet Little Neko. She wondered if it was her voice that gave it away or if Miwa just knew.

"Yeah, he was boring, nice but boring. I almost felt like I was on a school field trip and I had to write a paper on it when we got back. I barely said a word the whole night." Ichigo could feel her friends hugging her, even though they weren't together. That's just close their friendship was. She felt like crying again, but since she was still alone she held back the tears. She thought of Kisshu holding her and she felt better. Being near Kisshu would absolutely make her feel better now.

"Maybe you could give Aoyama-kun the benefit of the doubt. He probably hasn't been on a lot of dates, if any, with all those fan-girls he has. He could have been nervous." Miwa explained. Ichigo should have known she would come up with some logical reason for the turn of events. Although, it did make sense when she thought more about it. This was Ichigo's first date as well, so why shouldn't it have been his first as well. He did seem a little awkward when there was a moment of quietness between them. Ichigo wondered if she should give Aoyama-kun another chance, but she also thought of Kisshu. Had he been on dates before? Would he be nervous about going on a date with her?

"Don't worry about it, Ichigo. We will find you're a non-boring boyfriend, soon." Moe said, and Ichigo almost cringed at the thought of Moe already thinking of possible suitors. Ichigo debated on telling them of Kisshu. It would be easier for them since they wouldn't need to find a boyfriend is she got with Kisshu. Then again, she would have to explain to them that her boyfriend was an alien from another planet. With or without the difficulty, Ichigo knew she had to tell her friends.

"Well, girls, I don't really need to find me a boyfriend. I already have someone I like in mind, and there is a high chance he likes me back." Moe and Miwa both then instantly bombarded her with questions. They wanted to know who it was, where they had met, why Ichigo was sure he liked her back, and so much more. All their questions were starting to make her dizzy. "Girls, I have had a tough night; I just want to get to bed. I will tell you everything tomorrow, I promise." They agreed to meet at the park tomorrow and hung up. Ichigo fell asleep happy and dreamed of the handsome alien boy she liked.


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo walked through the park with her two best friends, Moe and Miwa. Ichigo was telling her friends about the boy she liked, her alien boy. She had told them everything of Kisshu, how they met, hanging out with him the past week, everything. They even seemed okay when she explained that he wasn't human. Their only comment was about long distance relationships. It had taken her the whole walk from her house down to the park to explain everything that had happened in such a short amount of time. "So that's when you called, and why I was saying why now was a bad time." Ichigo explained, sitting down in the normal spot on the hill. "But before I could get you to hang up, Kisshu left a little note on my desk and teleported away. The note asked if he could be my boyfriend, but the thing was he used my real name and not kitten. That's when I dropped the phone."

"That is so cute!" Moe said, overjoyed and bounding on her knees. "I can't wait to meet him. I just hope this Kisshu isn't going to hurt you. He will be doomed if he does." Ichigo rolled her eyes as she gave a happy smile. Her friends were amazing. "So when do we get to met this guy?" Ichigo shrugged her shoulder only. True Kisshu came to her room every night for the past week, but Ichigo felt like she might not see him tonight. She wished she had kept that Berry girl's number, she would have known how to contact Kisshu. But what if she couldn't contact him? Or maybe she wouldn't? She had said basically told her not to interact with Kisshu the only time they meet. Maybe she would think Kisshu had brainwashed her and she would be locked up until they could fix it. Could Kisshu even brainwash a person? Maybe he had in a way when he kept kissing her. But then again, she didn't feel like she was being controlled. And if Kisshu could brainwash and control her, why had he let her go on a date she knew he was against, or ask her permission to come to her house and be her boyfriend? It was then that the girls heard screaming.

"What's going on?" Miwa asked, jumping to her feet ready to run if they were in danger. Everyone was looking around and a few people started running away. It wasn't until Ichigo saw Berry running with two other girls towards the sound of the screaming did she know what was going on. Ichigo got to her feet and started following the three girls as quick as she could. "Ichigo, where are you going?" Miwa yelled, as Moe got up and the two followed their friend. They didn't know what she was doing but they were going to trust that she knew what she was doing.

"That has to be Kisshu, or at least a way to get to him. I need to tell him I want him to be my boyfriend!" Ichigo yelled back over her shoulder. She tried not to trip over her own feet as she ran faster, not wanting to miss the chance. She didn't know how long these girls were going to be fighting, or even if Kisshu was going to be there, but she see and make sure for herself. Her friends also ran faster knowing they were about to meet the person of their friend's affection. Ichigo stopped and hid behind a bush when she saw the three other girls stop in front of a half human half animal like monster and transformed into hybrids themselves. Ichigo recognized the yellow girl, Barry, by her bunny ears and cat tail. But there was now a blue bird like girl with small wings and a tiny tail. This girl almost looked like a ballerina to Ichigo. The last girl was dressed in green, but the only thing strange about her was that she had two white ribbons coming out of her head. Moe and Miwa soon caught up with Ichigo, although they were out of breath, and hid beside her as the three girls in front of them fought the half human monster. It was as weird a fight to watch as it was the first time Ichigo had seen it, and it looked a lot harder for the girls than the last battle.

They couldn't seem to land a single hit on the thing, and when they did it didn't seem to do much damage. Berry stood on shaky legs after a while and started spinning her funny looking rod, and the next moments went in slow motion for Ichigo. As the yellow hybrid girl started to call out her attack, the air behind her began to ripple as a green haired golden eyed alien came out of thin air. He had two dagger looking weapons in his hands and he was ready to use them: one went to Berry's neck, while the other was angled to stab her heart. No one seemed to notice what he was doing. Ichigo didn't know what to do. The Kisshu she knew wouldn't use a sneak attack like this, not even to kill an enemy. Kisshu was a straight forward person, in everything he did no matter what.

"Kisshu, please stop!" Ichigo yelled. Everyone, except the monster that Kisshu froze, looked at Ichigo. Kisshu backed away from the yellow girl and made his weapons disappeared. It was almost as if he was trying to hide the evidence of what he had planned on doing.

"It's you!" Berry yelled. Ichigo came out from behind the bushes, and Moe and Miwa followed almost unwillingly. The two new heroes went and covered them like a human shield, but Ichigo pushed past them and marched up to Kisshu. Berry took a few steps back but didn't want to let Kisshu close to a normal human without protection for herself.

"What are you doing here, Koneko-chan?" Kisshu asked. Ichigo noticed he was a little nervous, and not going to lie, Ichigo was too. She was about to tell him how she really felt about him, and it wasn't a privet statement but a very public one.

"Well, I was in the park with my friends," Ichigo said pointing towards them. Moe waved at him happily, and Miwa just raised a hand. Kisshu just stared at them for a quick second before looking back at me. "I heard screaming and then I saw Berry and I just put two and two together. I just really needed to talk to you, and for some reason I felt like you weren't going to come over to night." Kisshu's ears lowered a fraction, and he took a slow glance to the ground before returning to Ichigo's face. "So it's true then. You were planning not to come to see me." Ichigo half yelled angrily. "That makes me really mad at you, Kisshu!" This time Kisshu's ears dropped and Ichigo had to force herself not to giggle. Kisshu just looked so cute with his ears drooping like a sad puppy, but she had to remember to be mad at him. She wished she could cry right now, that would make Kisshu sorry about it. She just couldn't because she could see he was already depressed about it. "Why? Why would you leave me a question like you did last night and then not return? Did you ever plan to come back and see me or were you going to leave the planet without an answer?" Kisshu didn't respond. He didn't even try to say anything and it wasn't helping him in anyway. "You heard me trying to tell my friends to call back. They would have listened to me eventually, if not I would have just hung up on them. Why didn't you wait? You could have at least waited to hear my answer before you left."

"Excuse me, but we were in the middle of a battle. Do you mind waiting until after we are done? Not that you should be talking to this evil alien anyway." The blue girl said, rolling her eyes. Ichigo didn't care for this blue girl; the girl was far too snobby for Ichigo's liking, even after they just met. But it wasn't like they had to be team mates. She was really glad she wasn't part of this team, but that didn't stop her mind from thinking about being part of it. She wondered what type of animal hybrid she would be, but she hoped that she wouldn't be a cat that would just give Kisshu more reason to call her kitten.

"Hey, if I want to talk to my boyfriend I can do so whenever I want. I don't need to get someone else's permission to do so, especially not yours." Ichigo said, sticking out her tongue. The three heroines, as well as Kisshu, looked at Ichigo surprised. None of them were expecting her to answer the way she did.

"Boyfriend?" Kisshu asked, his ears perking up. "Do you mean that, Koneko-chan?" Ichigo smiled at him. Although he was cute with his ears down, she preferred to see him smile. She enjoyed seeing him smile, even if his fangs made her a little nervous. Although, all the times he had kissed her, he never let them harm her. She knew he would never harm her.

"This is why you should have waited to hear my answer last night. My answer is yes, I want you to be my boyfriend." Kisshu took Ichigo into a tight hug and pressed his lips to hers. There were a few gasps of surprise but Ichigo didn't care and kissed him right back. Ichigo wrapped her arms around Kisshu's neck and wished he would teleport them to some where private. Not only was she kissing him in front of her friends, but also three random strangers who thought Kisshu was evil. But she was happy to be kissing him back, finally. No one would guess how good a kisser he actually was, and no one ever would find out if she had anything to say about it.

"Not that I'm not happy for you," Berry said, interrupting the kiss. Ichigo and Kisshu broke apart but stayed wrapped in the other's arms. Berry looked at the two with the same confused face that her team mates were giving them. "Okay, maybe I am a little unhappy about this but can you blame me? I gave you my number to contact me if you saw him again, and you haven't used it. And now you are saying he is your boyfriend? I am totally confused here. Why did you choose him, why Kisshu? Are there no preferably human guys you could date? You do know he is an evil alien trying to kill all humans and take the planet for his own race. Do you think he will let you live if he wins?" Kisshu was taken aback that they would even put that thought in her head. He was going to yell at them but Ichigo stopped him.

"You never told them did you?" Ichigo asked, taking a step back and putting her hand on her hips. He had told her so why wouldn't he tell them. They were the ones that actually mattered in that situation.

"Well, this is a military mission. And Deep Blue doesn't really like humans, I don't think he would like working with them like I am." Kisshu said, shrugging his shoulders. Ichigo just stared at him and waved her hand in a small circle, telling him to explain the situation. "My planet is dying, my people are dying. We are only trying to find a place to preserve our race."

"Is there anything we can do to help? I would rather not fight, and if there is another to help you then I am open to anything." The green haired girl asked quickly. Her team mates looked at her in surprised, and Ichigo guessed that she was the quiet one.

"Ah, well, there is this substance called Mew Aqua. And if we get enough of it, it can heal my whole planet. It should actually be attracted to you mews." Kisshu said. The group of heroes and Kisshu then decided to work together and to get together tomorrow to make a plan on how to find the mew aqua. Ichigo told her friends that she would be with Kisshu for the rest of the day and said good-bye as Kisshu teleported to his favorite place on Earth, a large cherry blossom tree.

"I'm glad you can save your planet" Ichigo said happily, cuddling up to her boyfriend.

"Yes, and it is all thanks to you, Koneko-chan." Kisshu smiled and in between a few kisses, all of which she returned.

"How many times have I told you? DON'T CALL ME KITTEN!"

**-0o0-**

**So there is the story.**

**And again, Happy Birthday Kisshuismylife. And I hope you liked your gift.**

**Have a happy day to celebrate the day you were born.**

**Thank you for reading, everyone, and please review**


End file.
